U.S. Patent No. 5,276,068 to Waknine discloses dental compositions useful for bonding dental surfaces, including enamel, dentin, porcelain and metallic surfaces, comprising polycarbonate dimethacrylate condensation products as a principle component, and a secondary monomer such as BIS-GMA or polyurethane dimethacrylate or the like as a second component, which is provided to impart strength to the dental composition. Also described therein are methods for bonding dental restorative materials to an exposed dentin surface, wherein the surface can be pretreated by application of 3% H.sub.2 O.sub.2, 17% EDTA, or 5% NaOCl in non-vital teeth followed by an alcohol or acetone solution of an alkali metal salt of benzenesulfinic acid with subsequent evaporation of the alcohol from the solution. Alternatively, the surface can be pretreated by first applying an alcohol or acetone solution of an alkali metal salt of benzenesulfinic acid and then applying an acetone solution of N-phenylglycine. The treated dentin surface is then coated with a resinous adhesive. The adhesive is then cured and an appropriate dental restorative material is applied.